The instant invention relates to a device for the acceptance and delivery of banknotes, the device having a mechanism for testing the banknotes, a banknote stockpile for storing and dispensing the banknotes, a conveyor system, and a control device for controlling the movement of the banknotes on the conveyor system of the device.
Such devices for the acceptance and delivery of banknotes are used advantageously in automatic service machines of all types, in particular in the area of banking and money changing.
A device for the acceptance and delivery of banknotes of this general type is known from German patent DE-PS 35 19 607 and is equipped with a set number of supply containers for banknotes, where each container holds only banknotes of the same denomination. The banknotes are checked only upon acceptance by a testing device. When they are delivered, the banknotes are taken from the appropriate containers, are bundled together in a stacking wheel and are delivered to the user of the device in the form of a bundle.
A device for the acceptance and delivery of banknotes is furthermore known from German patent DE-PS 32 22 689. It is equipped with one single testing device for the control of acceptance and delivery of the banknotes, with separate tills for the acceptance and delivery of banknotes. The cash stockpile for delivery comprises a set number of supply containers, each of which contains only banknotes of one and the same denomination.
A testing device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,137 which ascertains the genuine character and the orientation of a banknote by optical scanning of the printed image. The banknote may only be oriented according to the outer form in the reading plane of the testing device, a certain amount of lateral offset being compensated electronically. The scanning result is compared with samples from a preselected set of denominations. The banknotes are conveyed by means of endless belts.
A magnetic scanning system of the printed image of a banknote is also known from Swiss patent CH-PS 662,194, which uses the magnetic properties of certain printing inks.
The Swiss patent application 00 057/89-9 describes a device used to rotate and turn over banknotes so as to bring them into one and the same predetermined orientation for stacking. The turning device is also described in U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 443,927, filed Nov. 30, 1989, which is incorporated herein.
The instant invention has a its object to provide a device which accepts banknotes of different denominations and sizes mechanically, controls and stores them, and delivers them to a user at the appropriate time, as well as a process for the operation of the device.